


Introducing The Prideful God And His Familiar

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Pushing A God In The Right Direction Is Like Pulling A Hippo Away From A Lake [1]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Deities, Established Relationship, Familiar Usui, Fluff, God Mizuki, Gods, Headaches & Migraines, Idiots in Love, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kamisama Kiss AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: In which Mizuki can’t tell his right from his left, Usui falls deeper in love for the idiot and Hayase can’t catch a break.()”I knew that I could count on you, Hayase!”“Yeah, it seems like all the other gods think so too.”()
Relationships: Haibara Jirou/Inohara Susumu, Hayase Takanobu & Hideki Satou, Indou Kaoru/Narukami Shuuji, Kazama Jin/Tsukamoto Tsukushi, Kokubo Mitsuru/Hayase Takanobu, Mizuki Hisahito/Usui Yuuta, Taira Genichirou/Higuchi Monotori
Series: Pushing A God In The Right Direction Is Like Pulling A Hippo Away From A Lake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040614
Kudos: 6





	Introducing The Prideful God And His Familiar

_** “Who’s The God Around Here?” ** _

Those were words that Mizuki Hisahito often found himself hearing from other deities. 

_**“** ** _What_ kind of god can’t find his way to the divine hall on his own?”**_

He would usually answer with a deadpan of “I don’t know” or “That’s what gods have familiars for, right? To help them,” 

_**** _

_**“You can’t do anything without your fox friend, can you?”** _   
  
  


If Mizuki were to answer honestly, he would say “ No, I probably can’t.”   
  
  


But instead, his pride getting in the way of admitting his fault every time, he would reply with a grunt and turn his chin up with the cross of his arms and say, 

“My familiar is simply for decoration. I do everything of my own merit, or else how would you call me a god?” 

  
  


* * *

  
Mizuki Hisahito was a god.

He sighed and leaned his chin on his palm, rolling his eyes as he stared out of the window of his carriage. 

A very powerful god who ruled over the lands with a steady hand and pointed his people in the right direction. He was prideful and took great honor in his achievements, often looking back at them fondly.

_ Almost home—  _

But, there was just one thing that bothered him. If he could point his people in the right direction—

He slowly drew himself up as the carriage began to slow to a halt. Brushing the imaginary specks of dust off of his elaborate robes, Mizuki stood up from his cushioned seat. He had to look presentable when greeting his familiar, whom he liked to think of as his partner rather than his servant. 

“Mizuki-Sama,” the voice of the one controlling the carriage hummed from the front. 

“What is it, Hayase?” 

“We’ve arrived.” 

Mizuki sighed again and slowly made his way to the doors of the carriage, hunched over so that he wouldn’t hit himself on the ceiling and clutching his robes so that he wouldn’t trip. Taking small steps, the god raised an arm and pushed the door open, helped by Hayase, another deity who was assigned to help Mizuki from time to time “On time, as usual.” The god murmured. “As expected of Hayase.”

“What kind of deity would I be if I couldn’t even get to my designated destination on time?” Hayase replied with a small smile, offering Mizuki a hand. “Help?” 

Mizuki took the helping hand and returned Hayase’s smile with his own. “Thanks. I can always count on you, can’t I?” 

Hayase shrugged, long maroon tresses pinned up in a bun, leaving long and messy bangs swaying before his eyes and framing his face. “You flatter me,” he laughed gently as Mizuki landed soundlessly on the ground and released his hand. Sighing and brushing his messy bangs from his eyes with the swift movement of his hand, the maroon haired deity dipped into a small bow before Mizuki and stepped back. “Just go and get home. Ah, and tell Usui that I said hi, will you?”

  
  
Mizuki raised an eyebrow at Hayase. “Won’t you be seeing him tomorrow?”   
  
  


“Technically, yes. But a lot can change in that time. You know how the Great Leaders get, changing things at the last minute. I can be meeting with Usui one moment and then tending to a shrine the next.”   
  
  


Mizuki nodded. He sure knew. “That’s true.” He replied. Turning on his heel, making to walk to the house waiting for him behind the clouds, he waved at Hayase. “Alright, I will.”   


  
Nodding, Hayase waved back and he too, turned on his heel and began to make his way back to the carriage. Grabbing the sides of the golden ropes and letting out a soft grunt, he pulled himself up; swinging a leg over the carriage before settling down. “See you, then.”   


  
  
“Yeah. See you.” Mizuki agreed. Watching as Hayase grabbed the whip beside him and raising his arm, cracking it in the air, the god waved until the carriage was out of sight. Lowering his hand, Mizuki turned around again. “Now then,” he muttered, “homeward.”

_ Why the hell couldn’t he point himself in the right direction?  _

“Ah, Mizuki,” a soft voice greeted him as he slowly neared the house, clouds moving slowly out of his way and parting to make a bridge over his head, “welcome home.”   


  
  
Mizuki couldn’t help it. His eyes immediately softened as they landed on the figure coming towards him. The beauty of his familiar rivaled the divine hall and all its treasure in Mizuki’s eyes. His familiar, Usui Yuuta, was the finest that he could have asked for, always dressed in a black yukata with an orange sash tied around his waist, leaving not any trace of his fine curves to imagination. He wore brown flats with little to no heels and almost always had a broom in hand and a gentle smile on his face. God, his face. Mizuki could go on forever about the beauty that Usui possessed, but he didn’t have enough time. Not even a hundred years would be enough for him to describe it all. But his face was never a sight that the god would bore of. Those perfect lips always pulled easily into that gentle smile. His sparkling eyes never loosing their ability to enhance him, along with those long lashes that fluttered. From his ashen hair cut in a simple bob to his dimples when the familiar would smile, to the shape of his face and all the way to his hips and to his feet, the his admired it all. Usui never failed to amaze him. After all, he only deserved the finest companions. “Yeah, I’m home,” he murmured. Offering the other a gentle smile, he tilted his head, “How was the new one getting along? Alright?”   


  
  
Usui gave a small laugh. “He couldn’t have been more nervous.” 

“Did he ruin anything?” 

“Of his own, or of ours?” 

“Either.” Mizuki answered. 

Usuireached into the sleeve of his yukata and pulled out a thin fan. “He broke about three plates,” he sighed, flicking his wrist and opening the fan before waving it in front of his face, fanning himself, his ashen hair swaying, “toppled over a statue in the garden and burnt one of my biggest stew pots.” 

Mizuki frowned. “So does that mean no more deer stew?” He asked, earning a laugh from the familiar. 

“That’s your worry?” Usui asked, placing a hand on his hip as the broom fell from his arm and clattered onto the ground.

“Your stew is delicious. I couldn’t imagine meals without it.” Mizuki said honestly.

“I’m honored that you think so Mizuki, but shouldn’t you be more worried that we’ve been tasked with training a new familiar and it isn’t progressing well enough?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He can’t do any of his tasks without messing up.” 

“He just needs time.” 

“Time that we don’t have.” 

Mizuki waved a hand and tilted his head. “Let’s take this inside.” 

Usui quirked and eyebrow at the god, but nodded nonetheless and lowered his hand, tucking his fan away into his sash after slapping it closed against his palm. “As you wish,” he murmured. Turning around, he began to make his way up the cobble path and into the main gardens before the house, Mizuki behind him.   
  


  


* * *

  
“Whew, I’m finally back.” Hayase breathed, running a hand through his red hair and pulling it from his updo, letting it cascade down his back. Shaking his head with a wince, his headache that had built up throughout the day worsening with the brisk movement, the deity of autumn dropped the reigns to the carriage and waved a hand at the creatures who had been pulling it. “You are free to go,” he murmured, watching as the large, horse like animals gave a celebratory whine and reigned back before galloping off. Leaning back against his hands, the maroon haired deity made to close his eyes and enjoy the slight breeze wishing past him, soothing his headache. 

  
  
But that peace was short lived.  
  
  
  
“Ah, Hayase, perfect timing!”   
  
  
  
Hayase bit back a groan and rolled his eyes, sitting back up and making to pull his long hair back into its usual style. Twisting his hair, he glanced to his left at the owner of the voice. “Oh Haibara,” he replied calmly, finishing tying up his hair with his usual brown lace.   
  


  
Haibara grinned, flashing the taller male a peace sign. “How’ve ya been?”   
  


  
“Could be better.” Hayase muttered, a hand never leaving his head as he found that even the slightest pressure helped to relieve the stabbing pain even a little bit. “What about you? I don’t usually run into you around here unless you need something.”   
  


  
Haibara shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with his fingers as he managed to return the maroon haired God’s gaze. “Well, I..” he began, racking his brain for something to say not to seem needy since this was the first time in a few weeks that he had met Hayase at a place, not wanting to pester him right away. But he had to ask this of the other god before his time ran out. “I.. well, you see—” 

Hayase clenched his jaw and slowly threw his head back with a small groan as thee pressure on his head increased. “Just say it, Haibara.”   
  
  
  
So Haibrara blurted, in a fine moment of word association and despiration, “How many times am I going to tell you that brown clashes horribly with your hair?”   
  


  
Hayase raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, staring, unimpressed, at his friend. “I know that you didn’t come all this way just to tell me that.”   
  


  
“I didn’t, but—” 

“Just tell me what you need.”   
  


  
Haibara heaved a sigh and gave up. There was no use in hiding this, or anything for that matter, from Hayase. The maroon haired god was surprisingly quick with his deductions and could see very quickly through bluffs and lies. He glanced back up at Hayase from his sleeves. The other was staring at him, a mixture of discomfort and concern scrawled over his face, making Haibara feel slightly bad for dragging on for so long.   
  
  
  
When Hayase told Haibara to tell him what he needed, he expected something simple. Such as a ride to town, or to the halls. Maybe to take him to a shrine to see if they could snag some left over offerings or to the cemetery to check on the graves; to see if they were being taken care of. Instead, he got a whole dinner order.   
  
  


“Would you mind watching over Indou for me at the towers?”

  
  
Hayase let a shocked gasp slip past his parted lips and nearly jolted forwards into the glass of the carriage, and probably would have too if not for the stabbing reminder of his headache. Instead, he pinched his temples and let out a series of low grumbles under his breath.  
  


  
Haibara grimaced and stepped back from the carriage, shoulders slumping. “Sorry,” he offered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  


  
“No, it’s fine.” Hayase sighed. He knew that he would regret agreeing to this later, but who was he to turn down a friend in need? “I’ll do it.”   
  


  
He watched with a weak smile as the guardian of the oak forests immediately perked up at his words and beamed at him, jumping up and down; clapping his hands together.

  
  
“I knew that I could count on you, Hayase!” Haibara cheered. “As expected of the most reliable deity!”   
  


  
Hayase nodded with another low grumble. “Yeah, and all the other deities seem to think so too.”   
  


  
“I’ll go tell Susumu then!”   
  


  
“Okay,” 

“Then I’m off!” Haibara called as he turned around and began to dash back down the way he came. “Meet you there in two hours!”   
  


  
Hayase nodded and let out a breath that he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. Biting his lip to keep back sounds, he removed his hands from his face and raised his arms, swinging them back and crossing them around the back of his neck, laying back down atop the carriage, nestling the back of his neck with his arms and cradling his head. He was never going to catch a break, was he?   
  
  


“Looks like I’ll have to find the dragons to harness them so I can get up to the towers.” Hayase murmured to himself, letting the breeze blow his hair into his eyes; not having the energy to lift his hand to brush it away. Hoping that no one was going to approach him for a little, he let his eyes flutter closed and tried to take his mind off of the stabbing pains attacking his skull like one of Kimishita’s spears; tried to get what little rest he could before leaving to round the dragons and for the East Towers to take over Haibara’s watch hours.   
  


  
“Watching the god of chaos with a headache,” the god of autumn muttered to himself, “simply peachy.”


End file.
